


it ain't a secret (own that shit)

by suijin



Series: Pretty Setter Squad™ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Father forgive me for I have sinned, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Male Character, as the mother of this ship i felt like i owed it to you all, but i guess it's kinda cute at the end???, i love him so much, mentions of riding, miya is just head over heels for his bb, monimiya is back to haunt u, moniwa is so, slightly tho, sorry mother, sort of?? there's a bit of plot tho, that's also slightly idk think of it how u want man, trans boy moniwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin/pseuds/suijin
Summary: Miya can't help it, but he kind of wants to ruin the angel standing in front of him.(Or, what happens after Chapter 11 on eric nyam!~)





	

“Bed, take me to the bed now,” Moniwa lets out a high pitched moan when Miya’s thighs separate his legs and pushes _right there,_ right where Moniwa wants it and _oh, god_ he thinks, letting out groans as he slowly rutted against Moniwa’s soft thigh, _I’m so far gone, it's not even funny._

Miya lifts Moniwa up, the smaller boy wrapping his legs around Miya’s waist as the blond walked to Moniwa’s bedroom, slamming the door shut as he supported Moniwa with one hand. Almost throwing Moniwa on the bed, he pulls back, trying to ignore the way Moniwa was sprawled on the bed, resting on his elbows with the most inviting look on his face, pupils blown, biting his lip with intent swirling in his eyes.

He gets off the bed, hurriedly peeling off his shirt, nearly groaning when Moniwa’s gaze becomes lidded and heavy, like Moniwa is undressing him in his mind slowly, piece by piece. He crawls onto the bed, Moniwa flopping back down when he takes control of their kiss, his hands placed on the bed, trapping Moniwa’s head between them. “Kaname,” Miya let out a small moan when Moniwa brazenly rolled his hips up, up _there,_ right against his crotch and _holy shit, is it just me or did the temperature just spike?_

“Atsumu,” Moniwa cried out, throwing his head back into the mattress, turning to a side to muffle his moans into the sheets when Miya breaks the kiss, trailing small but lingering kisses down his jaw, down his throat until it reaches the side of his neck and bites. Miya can't help the pride that rushes through him when Moniwa almost thrashes as he swipes his tongue over the area of sore skin, using it as a salve. He can’t help the pride when Moniwa looks broken already, and because of _him._

Because of _Miya._

The thought of this sends Miya into a frenzy, his hands going to work as they open Moniwa’s legs wide, ignoring his shriek as he made himself comfortable between the raven haired boy’s legs. He pushed once, twice, and Moniwa was already a mess. Little sobs were forcing their way out of Moniwa’s pretty little mouth, and it did nothing but make Miya grind his hips against Moniwa’s even faster, fingers holding the smaller boy’s knees apart when they try to close around Miya.

Miya slowly comes to a stop, eyes darkening when Moniwa let out breathy whines of protest. “Can I take your shirt off?”

It’s a question that surprised Moniwa, and himself, and he flushes once he realises what he’d just said. Was Moniwa going to be fine with it? Just because they had been making out for the past fifteen or thirty or even hundred minutes, it didn’t mean Moniwa wanted to take things further.

“If—” a violent shade of red creeps up Moniwa’s neck when the boy’s voice cracks noticeably, “If you don’t mind me being… trans. Yeah. Take it off.”

Moniwa giving him the approval caused his eyes to widen this time in surprise, but he didn't waste a single second before his hands gripped the edge of the sweater. He cautiously looked at Moniwa, who looked a little nervous but nothing short of excited, as he slowly pulled the sweater up to reveal the boy’s slightly toned abs from not going to volleyball practice. When Moniwa slowly nodded, he pulled the boy up and tugged his shirt off, eyes lingering on the slender arms, dainty frame and—the purple binder covering Moniwa’s chest.

Moniwa sinks into the mattress as if he was ashamed and self-conscious, and Miya immediately pulls his arms away when he tries to cover himself. “No. Don’t hide it, Kaname. I want to see you,” the slight purr behind his words had Moniwa almost keening, a small sound at the back of his throat.

Moniwa moves his arms away, and Miya takes his time, slowly placing gentle kisses across the freckles on Moniwa’s collarbone, across the bony fingers until he reaches his destination. Unsure if he should be doing this in the first place, he murmurs. “Can we take the binder off? It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Moniwa immediately says, cheeks red when he’d realised he just blurted it out. “I mean. I trust you. Just don’t—just don’t touch too much.”

_Fuck._

At that, Miya immediately swoops down, capturing the other boy’s lips in a kiss that had Moniwa moaning, and their toes curling as shivers wracked down their spines. They break apart for a second before they move together for a slower, more languid kiss that had their chests warming up, fingers clenching at that familiar feeling of their hearts pounding.

Moniwa sits up a little to drag the zipper down and when Miya tugs it off, he sees nothing but the angel that is Moniwa Kaname, nothing but the beautiful man that was too worried about whether he was good enough or not to realise that he was worth the entire world, goddamnit. Moniwa’s breasts don’t really phase Miya, but he could tell Moniwa was getting concerned. The blond leaned in, pressing a kiss right between the swell of the boy’s breasts before sliding down the bed, his hands fingering the button of Moniwa’s white jean shorts as he whispers, throatily. “You’re so beautiful, Kaname.”

Moniwa dragged out a moan then, Miya’s fingers unbuttoning the shorts and pulling them down, eyes stuck on the cotton panties that Moniwa was wearing, eyes stuck on the clearly damp material and he couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t help it when he immediately leaned forward, licking a stripe up, making Moniwa's thighs seize up for a second before they slackened.

Miya taps the boy’s hipbone, using his teeth to drag down the panties down, feeling a smirk tug at his lips when Moniwa’s jaw drops as they lock eyes. Kissing the ankles of the smaller boy’s feet, he tossed the panties aside before settling in between Moniwa’s legs comfortably. “Mind if I have a little taste?”

Moniwa panted out an affirmative, a low, “ _Yes,_ fuck,” letting out a choked sound when Miya’s lips immediately latch onto Moniwa’s clit, giving it a hard suck, humming smugly when Moniwa’s thighs start shivering from trying not to clamp them around his head. He ran his hands up and down the soft, supple skin of Moniwa’s shaking thighs, a finger trailing up and pressing hard on Moniwa’s clit, slowly moving in circular movements as he placed tentative kisses down low, moving down to lay his tongue flat against Moniwa’s entrance.

Moniwa lets out a squeal, both in surprise and pleasure when Miya pulls back, throwing the boy’s legs over his shoulders, his hand coming from below to hook around Moniwa’s leg, his thumb going back to rub Moniwa’s clit as he jams his tongue into Moniwa’s opening. “You taste good as hell,” he murmurs, groaning against Moniwa’s skin when said boy’s hands grip his hair and then _yank._

Deeming Moniwa ready enough, he pulls back slightly, only to slide in a finger to the hilt, slowly curling, pumping in time with the thrusts of his tongue. Moniwa’s legs are quivering now, clearly overstimulated. “Fuck, I could do this for hours,” Miya murmurs and he can’t help the quick flick of his tongue, not when the boy underneath him is squirming in pleasure, writhing like there’s nothing that feels this good in the world, nothing that feels this great, all because of _him._

 _He’s_ the reason why Moniwa looks so wrecked.

Miya snarled against Moniwa’s skin, mouthing at his clit before he slides in a second finger, pumping, twisting and curling them and when his teeth just barely skims the flesh but it’s too hot, too much for Moniwa who just pulls at his hair, a broken moan slipping past his lips when his body seizes up, back arching as he came with Miya’s name on his lips and the sight of it has Miya’s head spinning and his pants tightening to the point where it fucking _hurts._

Moniwa’s legs fall apart, one slipping off Miya’s shoulder as he dazedly looked up at the ceiling. “You okay?” Miya asks, sliding out his fingers, a wicked glint in his eyes as he eyes the sheen covering his fingers and pops them into his mouth, sucking them off slowly when Moniwa only clenches his thighs, in both anticipation and frustration. He wiggles in the bed, tugging at Miya’s pants as he struggled to talk over the rough breathing.

“Fuck me,” Moniwa pants, a pleading look on his face and Miya’s eyes widen, immediately pushing his pants and boxers down, spreading Moniwa’s legs wide as he eyed Moniwa’s glistening pussy. “You got a condom?”

Miya’s head snaps up, not wasting a second as he leans down to grab the condom in his wallet that had fallen to the ground while they were trying to get their clothes off in a hurry. Ripping the foil with his teeth, he lets out a groan as he slides it on himself, using the juices coating Moniwa’s thighs as lube.

“Should I be asking why you had condoms in your pocket?” Moniwa asks when Miya settling in between his legs and he flushes.

“I didn’t just come here because I wanted to be your friend, okay,” Miya snaps, making Moniwa burst into a fit of giggles and suddenly the two of them are laughing loudly, Miya nearly falling on top of the boy below him.

“You totally had the hots for me, didn’t you?”

The smug grin playing on Moniwa’s rosy lips fell when Miya slides home, hands gripping Moniwa’s hips hard enough to bruise as he buries himself to the hilt. “You were saying?” It’s Miya’s turn to sound satisfied and proud but Moniwa is too busy moaning in pleasure to reply.

Miya gives in the first thrust, eyes darkening when he realises that no, Moniwa isn’t quite the virgin he’d expected him to be, and it only spurs him on to go faster, his hips slamming against Moniwa’s as the boy wraps his legs around his waist, pulling each other closer until Miya’s panting against the boy’s exposed neck, his head thrown back into the mattress, eyes rolling to the back of his head, sob after sob wracking down his body.

His pace is speeding up, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the room as he lightly scrapes the edge of his teeth against Moniwa’s neck, murmuring into his skin, “ _God,_ baby, you’re perfect, Kaname. So, _so_ perfect.”

“Atsumu!” Moniwa wheezes, breath shortening when Miya almost loses his grip and falls on him.

“Atsumu!” Moniwa almost shrieks when Miya’s hips start moving at a brutal pace.

_“Atsumu!”_

Moniwa loses himself again, a loud cry escaping his lips, body quivering when Miya came into the condom with a dragged out moan.

Moniwa is tiredly looking up at the ceiling by the time Miya cleans the two of them up, tying up the condom and throwing it away, flopping onto the bed as he snuggled against Moniwa who curled into his arms. Resting his chin on Moniwa’s head, he wraps his arms around Moniwa’s petite frame.

“What does this mean for us?” Moniwa says, and his voice sounds uncertain, shaky.

“Anything you want it to be, baby,” Miya presses a kiss against Moniwa’s forehead, crinkling his nose in disgust when he touches Moniwa’s sweaty bangs. “If you didn’t realise by now, I’m very much into you.”

Moniwa’s laugh is a clear, warm sound, ringing in the room and all of a sudden, the tension dissipates and there’s an ease in his chest as he shuts his eyes, exhausted.

“We’re not done yet, are we?”

Moniwa’s question has him snapping his eyes open in shock, lips parting when he sees Moniwa pull away from his grip only to straddle him with a teasing look on his face as he slyly says, “Mind if I ride you?”

"Take it away," Miya replies throatily. A smirk creeps onto his face then, moving to lie down on his back properly, Moniwa leaning over to a side, opening his bedside table's top most drawer and taking out another foil packet. Using his teeth, he rips it open and slides it down with not a single second to spare. Miya relaxes against the soft satin sheets, fingers thumbing the protruding hipbones of Moniwa's waist as Moniwa slowly eases himself down on Miya’s cock. 

If Moniwa thought they were done after this, he was definitely wrong.

This was just the beginning of a long, _long_ day.


End file.
